


Excerpts from 'Of Love and Faith'

by orphan_account



Series: Another story line of the Vampire AU [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Deniss's writing, Gen, Random Book Excerpts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, I'm trying to start to work on Deniss's works, but I know there's no way I could actually write the biography. So here's some drabbles concerning different periods of the whole storyline and pretending to be from Deniss's books.No consistency is promised, because the timeline is already very confusing and messy for myself :(
Series: Another story line of the Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602937
Kudos: 5





	Excerpts from 'Of Love and Faith'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is completely fictional.
> 
> I didn't plan that Shoma will be in this series when I started. But things happened, so I have to figure out some way to get him to Swizterland...and here it is.  
> *Cries for Satoko*  
> *Koshiro the webmaster*  
> *And translator*

Shoma Uno, a werewolf, was one of the key members of the Japanese Unification Society before the government force almost completely destroyed it. He wasn’t that fluent in English, but considering the fact that he was very, if not the most, familiar with logistics, and there were fluent Japanese speakers among the leaders in Europe, he left for Europe on Oct 11th, 2053. It was a long journey, as he wasn’t able to take a direct flight from Japan; instead, he took a ferry first to Siberia, and traversed the deserted land in Russia, before meeting Elisaveta Tuktamysheva in the other end of the country. Then, he boarded a flight to Austria, with an escort provided by the East European section of the Resistance Group; from there, the Central and West European section has arranged transport to Turin, Northern Italy, where he would be picked up by Shimada.

However, things didn’t go exactly as planned. He managed to meet Elisaveta, but unfortunately didn’t go through Austria safely. The details were unclear, but it seemed that the local residents reported the Asian as “suspicious”. They drove all the way to the south, hoping to reach Italy before the Austrian caught up with them; but before they reach Turin, they ran into the forests near Trento.

There was a famous and formally neutral group in Trento, led by Carolina Kostner, who were effectively running a small hospital in the forests. Carolina moved back to Northern Italy after the Vevey Incident, and saved many people either from persecution or simply life-threatening injuries and diseases with her natural power as a nymph. Although she helped rebels and loyalists alike, many historians considered her as pro-integration, not only because her former role in the Inter Species Office Secretariat in Lausanne, but also because of her infrequent correspondence with Stéphane Lambiel, the leader of Central and West European Group. However, her group, as a neutral ground, prevented many bloodsheds and avoided many devastating losses: the most cited examples are Stéphane Lambiel’s transition in 2038 and sheltering a group of Slovenian humans who were on exile following the Declaration of Integration in late 22th century.

Uno _et al_. stayed in their base for a few days, before he insisted that he had to leave for Turin. Due to security concerns, no one knows the Lambiel’s exact location, also known as the head quarter for Central-West Europe. Carolina also didn’t have any means to contact them, and finally arranged his departure, with Matteo Rizzo, a human member of her group.

The two safely reached Torino, albeit two days later than the original plan. Luckily, Koshiro Shimada, the Japanese speaker in the head quarter was still waiting around the rendez-vous. Rizzo returned to Trento soon after, and Shimada brought Uno to Champéry, a small village tucked away in Val-d'Illiez, close to the border between France and Switzerland.

Elisaveta’s team returned to St. Petersburg via Slovenia and Ukraine a few days later. Uno was supposed to return to Japan in two months using a different route, before the unexpected attack of their Kansei base by the Japanese government changed his plan. During these two months, Uno, with the help from Shimada, arranged transports of supplies and manpower support to Japan; however, at the eve of his departure, he received a message-later confirmed as the last message-from Satoko Miyahara.

On the evening of 15th Dec, when Shimada checked encrypted message system of the Central and West European Resistance Group Headquarter in Champéry, a message with red flag popped on his screen. It was sent at 20:36 CET, which means at 04:36 in Japan.

_“Emergency. Mey[sic.] not be able to reciive[sic.] you. S.”_

It was short, even with some spelling mistakes which have never appeared in Miyahara’s messages before. Shimada immediately informed Lambiel, and Uno decided to send a few messages back. If no confirmation was received by 10:00 CET, 16th Dec, they well postpone Uno’s return until the route is deemed safe.

Two days later, with no reply coming from Miyahara, they called off all supplied in transit through Europe and East Russia, and Uno’s return was indefinitely postponed. It wasn’t until three months later, when the human government of Japan announced Miyahara and the other members of the Unification Society’s death, and put Uno on their Most Wanted List, did Uno finally decide to settle in Europe and work from there.

However, the government forces might not be aware that Uno didn’t return to Japan. As Miyahara’s notice was sent just before his departure from Europe, it was highly likely that he would be on his way before the message was received by the head quarter; in addition, they didn’t know the key members in the Central and East European section was essentially working and living under one roof. During the six months following Miyahara’s message, the Japanese end was still regularly receiving updates, although fabricated, from Europe; following the announcement six months later, letters which addressed to Uno were still intercepted in Japan, pointing to wrong, but existing, addresses.

Uno stayed in Europe for further 40 years, until his society was safely reestablished-with his, and many others’, help from across the world.


End file.
